1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure, and more particularly, to a pixel structure disposed on a flexible substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of display technologies, the cathode ray tube (CRT) displays used earlier have been gradually replaced by the current flat panel displays (FPD). Compared with a rigid substrate (such as a glass substrate) used in the FPD, a flexible substrate (such as a plastic substrate) has characteristics including flexibility and impact resistance. Therefore, in recent years, it has been researched to manufacture pixel structures on the flexible substrate so as to form a flexible display.
Such flexible display requires to having good resistance against an external impact. However, in a drop ball test, it is often found that the current flexible display fails to pass the test because the pixel structure is cracked. This also means that this kind of products currently available is likely to be cracked and damaged under an external impact during the process of use. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the reliability in impact resistance of the current flexible products.